


Musings of an Uber Monk

by Soul4Sale



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dirty Talk, Friendship, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hours before his debut with his beloved Owl, he muses over Nagi’s change to his only friend; Hibana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of an Uber Monk

**Author's Note:**

> This thought just kind of hit me while I watched through disc 2. I hope you enjoy. This could be a rather loose sort of piece to my Thoughts of a Jashinist Naruto fic. I think Genkaku and Hidan are pretty similar.

“And that damn _scarf_ ,” Suddenly shooting up from his lax position, cradling his air guitar against his chest as though it were real, “It’s like he’s _trying_ to let her be a cock block. I mean, hell, he could get me going if he cut _himself_ for me. Just a quick view of his Branch and I’d be--”

“Genkaku, how many times do I have to say I’m _trying_ to do my _homework_?” The little blonde replied, “If I don’t finish all of my math drills on time, I’ll be--” 

“Punished, yeah, yeah. I know. You don’t even _go_ to school, ‘Bana. They give you those to make sure you don’t waste that sweet little brain of yours.” Smiling almost fondly at the girl, he turned back to his air guitaring, shredding away with a kind of music only palatable to someone as mentally unstable as Genkaku. 

“I can’t focus on my homework with you shredding on that stupid air guitar.” Hibana pouted rather cutely, “If it’ll get you to stop, just… Go ahead and keep talking. It’s a lady’s duty to listen when spoken to.” She finally sighed, sitting up on her knees, and then reclining back with her rear on her ankles.

“Alright, that’s what I wanted to hear. Now, see… I remember back when Nagi took out twenty of my own underlings… I stayed there, trapped in that locker… I don’t know if I pissed myself or came more, one or the other. Fuck, he’s perfect when he forgets that pitiful dream. The only God I could ever find on Earth, and he spends so much of his time disillusioned…” 

“Sounds like you really like him…” Though she could have dealt without all of the horrible and dirty things he said, she could tell. It was a childish thing to know a schoolyard crush, and she’d never had time to be a child… But she knew one when she saw one, whether the schoolyard be at an elementary school or a college. 

“He’s the love of my life. I’ve never seen someone carry death so close to their heart… There was something in those minutes that bound me to him relentlessly.” Already, he seemed nearly breathless, “I’m excited to get the chance to bring out my Owl once more.”

While the shake in his voice was disarming and a little scary, Hibana didn’t take it as the warning she should have. Instead, her focus went back to her homework, and his focus went back to his air guitar. After all, without his weapon, he always felt a little empty, like something was missing. Having it for pretend seemed a better idea than focusing on life without it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story maybe has quite a bit of my own personal headcanon involved in it. After all, I suppose my Genkaku is a tad more obsessed than he should be, but I happen to like him deranged and obsessed. I think it’s interesting.


End file.
